


Dance With Me

by hoffkk



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Dance With Me, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Dancing, a small deception, kaymeron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: In the middle of a case, Kay blurts out her true feelings for Cameron.  His reaction is definitely not what she expected.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of request for the quote: "Dance with me?" (for kaymeron)

Kay stood in the corner of the ballroom, drinking from a champagne flute and scanning the area. She was wearing a long, black gown with a sweetheart neckline and a killer slit up the side, allowing for easy access to the gun in her leg holster. She and the team were undercover at a charity auction to protect some valuable jewelry from being illegally obtained. The rumor was that a well-known and highly sought after thief would be here to do just that.

So, for the past twenty minutes, Kay had been mingling and keeping an eye out for trouble. However, the only trouble she could find was in her mind. She realized recently that she had feelings for Cameron. _Big time_. Kay thought he had felt the same, but just didn’t want to cross the line because of Jonathan, which was totally understandable. However, when they were _finally_ able to free him last week, nothing happened. Cam didn’t ask her out or even suggest the idea. The only thing he had said was thank you.

Kay didn’t know what to do. All she knew was that she loved being around Cam and didn’t want their partnership to end. That’s why she got him and the team invited in on the case. She wanted to see him again and hopefully figure out where they stood.

Kay realized she was about to get her chance when she caught Cameron’s eye across the room and saw him begin to make his way over. As he did, Kay took in his tuxedo and slicked back hair style. He looked like a GQ model, all sexy and polished. Kay also noticed Cam’s eyes look her up and down and a dimple form in his left cheek as he gave an appreciative smirk. Apparently, he liked what he saw too.

Coming to a stop in front of her, he turned his face back to a more neutral expression and said, “Hey.”

“Hey.” She repeated back with a smile.

“You look nice.” He complimented with a nod, thinking to himself that it was the understatement of the year.

“Thanks.” Kay replied. “You clean up pretty well yourself.” She added half-heartedly.

 _Nice_? What kind of compliment was _nice_? A generic one at best. She was just saying, he could have been a little more colorful with his words. He usually was. So, why not now? I mean, they _were_ on a case... _the case_. Kay slapped herself mentally for getting off task. How did she let Cameron get under her skin and become such a distraction.

Focus, Kay. _Focus_.

Getting her head on straight, she scanned the crowd, looking for anyone or anything out of place.

“Dance with me?” Cam asked suddenly, though it came out as more of a statement than a question. When Kay just quirked an amused brow, he added with a shrug, “you’ll get a better vantage point.”

After a moment, Kay set down her drink on passing tray and said, “Sure, whatever we can do to blend in, the better.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t count on blending in.” Cam told her as he took her hand. “Not in _that_ dress.”

Stifling a grin, she rolled her eyes and followed him through the throngs of people out onto the dance floor. Keeping their hands intertwined on the one side, Kay moved her other one to his shoulder just as Cameron rested his free hand on her waist respectably. They then began to sway to the classical beat along with several other couples who were also enjoying the live band.

Kay tried her hardest to concentrate on the crowds. She _really_ did... but it was difficult with the warmth of Cam’s hand seeping through the material of her dress and the bright blue of his eyes periodically boring into hers. She had managed to keep composure for a few minutes, right up until Cameron got fancy and twirled her outward then rolled her back in. Normally, it would be a simple, meaningless move. However, on the roll inward, she miss-stepped and fell into him, splaying both hands on his chest to keep herself from falling. With their noses almost touching and their breaths mingling, she found herself in a slight trance. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he used the light grip he had on her upper arms to push her back a step as he did the same.

“Sorry.” He muttered sheepishly.

That was when Kay lost it. All her composure, all her calmness, all her aloofness was suddenly out the door. Raising her voice loud enough to make a point but not so much as to make a scene, Kay scolded, “What is _wrong_ with you?!”

“I’m sorry?” Cam responded, caught off guard by her little outburst.

“Why do you keep pushing me away, Cameron? I just don’t understand.” She told him seriously, frustration evident in her tone.

“Um, Kay...” He began but was cut off before he could finish.

“Ever since our first case together, there’s been something between us, something I couldn’t quite explain... and I know I’m _not_ the only one who has felt it.” Kay went on confidently.

“Kay—“ Cameron tried again.

“Just let me finish.” She interrupted once more, wanting and needing to get this off her chest. He sighed but pressed his lips together and let her continue. “You and I... we seem to have this undeniable chemistry between us, and it’s like the more I try to ignore it, the stronger it gets. I don’t know what to do about it. All I know is I can’t ignore it anymore. I don’t _want_ to ignore it anymore. And now that Jonathan isn’t an issue, I think we should explore this... _us_... because there is a very good chance that I’m falling in love with you, Cameron.”

For the next few seconds, they just stood there staring at each other. Kay noted a flash of surprise in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. After another moment, she saw a slight smirk appear as he questioned, “May I talk now?”

“Yes.” _Smartass_. Kay answered, adding the last bit silently as she returned his smile.

“You should know that I’m _really_ glad you feel that way.” Cameron told her honestly. “You should _probably_ also know that I’m Johnny.”

Kay’s face immediately deadpanned as she blurted, “ _What_? No, no you’re not.”

“Yeah.” Johnny corrected. “I _am_.”

“But... how? What are you doing here?” Kay rambled, feeling baffled. Cam had told her that he offered Johnny his spot back on the team, but he decided to take a break and go his own way instead. He wanted the chance to live his own life for once. So why was he doing the exact opposite?

“Cam got food poisoning last night.” Johnny started to explain. “The only thing he can make disappear right now is the contents of his stomach. He didn’t want to leave you hanging though, so he begged me to step in and help out.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that _before_?” She questioned.

“I thought you knew,” He said with a shrug of the shoulder. “And then when you called me Cameron, I realized you didn’t, but by then you were off on your tangent and telling me to shut up so...”

“Oh, _god_.” Kay muttered, palming her face with her left hand. “This is _so_ _humiliating_.”

“No,” Johnny argued. “This is _good_. You know exactly how you feel now, and with a _super realistic_ practice run under your belt, telling the real Cam should be a cinch.”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that.” Kay replied unenthusiastically.

“Why? Because he’s been ‘pushing you away?’” He asked, air quoting her words from before. When she didn’t respond, he went on. “Look, I don’t know why Cam is being distant. Maybe he’s scared, or stupid, or both. What I _do_ know is that he’s crazy about you. So, don’t give up on him.”

“Why do you care so much?” Kay asked curiously.

“Because he’s my brother, and I want him to be happy.” Johnny stated matter-of-factly. “And _you_ make him happy.”

Kay thought on that for moment. She had no idea if it was true or not, but it didn’t really matter. The fact was _he_ made _her_ happy, _really_ happy... and that was all Kay needed to know. And so, with a renewed confidence, she replied, “All right, I won’t give up. I’ll tell Cameron how I really feel.”

Johnny gave a grin and nodded his approval.

“Right after we catch an infamous thief.” Kay added quickly, reminding him of the task at hand.

“Right.” He said, coming back to reality and extending his hand. Kay took it, and they began dancing once more.

As they moved to the slow rhythm of the song, Kay took advantage of their closeness and whispered sweetly in his hear, “You are a _really_ good brother, Johnny,” Pausing briefly to wet her lips, she added, “but if you _ever_ tell _anyone_ about what just happened... I’ll _shoot_ you.”


End file.
